Currently, techniques for identifying a location of an electronic device in an enclosed space use various sources of information including wireless signal strength, radio frequency (RF) signal strength, pedestrian tracking systems and/or a combination thereof. For example, in an existing system, a pedestrian dead reckoning technique utilizes heading information of the user to continuously calculate the user's steps taken, step length and the direction of the user information. Based on the calculated movement of the user, the location is updated on a floor map after each step. In another existing system, a Wi-Fi signal or RF signal is used for periodically correcting a position estimate of the user. Based on the calculated position estimation of the user, the location is updated on the floor map after each step.
In another existing system, a position tracking system uses a database of known Wi-Fi transmitters or other unregulated RE transmitters. The database in each case however, must be regularly maintained and updated to provide good accuracy. In some cases, the database can be updated manually. Further, maintenance of the database requires expensive tracking equipment, trained field person to survey locations, and regular updates. Additionally, such approaches do not address changing signal environments or changing signal conditions.
In yet another existing system, a position tracking system utilizes a ray tracing propagation model for indoor signal strength modelling, a sparse extended information filter approach, and other approaches based on dead reckoning, but requires prior information about a shape, layout, and sometimes materials of the location. This approach can work if there are pre-existing maps and shape information that an authoritative source can provide. However, this technique is often too computationally complex to run within the constraints of a mobile device.
The above information is presented as background information only, and to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.
Aspects of the present disclosure are to address at least the above-mentioned problems and/or disadvantages, and to provide at least the advantages described below. Accordingly, an aspect of the present disclosure is to provide a method for identifying a location of an electronic device in an indoor environment by computing an intersection point of determined directions of a plurality of static markers.
Another aspect of the present disclosure is to provide an electronic device for identifying a location of the electronic device in the indoor environment by computing an intersection point of determined directions of the plurality of static markers.
Another aspect of the present disclosure is to provide a mechanism for identifying a location of an object in the indoor environment.
In accordance with an aspect of the present disclosure, an indoor environment location identifying method is provided. The indoor environment location identifying method includes obtaining a visibility map of an indoor environment. The visibility map includes a first static marker and a second static marker in the indoor environment. The method further includes determining directions of the first static marker and the second static marker with respect to magnetic north, when a user points an electronic device toward the first static marker and the second static marker. The method further includes identifying a location of the electronic device in the indoor environment by computing an intersection point of the determined directions of the first static marker and the second static marker.
In accordance with another aspect of the present disclosure, an electronic device is provided. The electronic device is configured to obtain a visibility map of an indoor environment. The visibility map includes a first static marker and a second static marker in the indoor environment. The electronic device is further configured to determine directions of the first static marker and the second static marker with respect to magnetic north, when a user points an electronic device toward the first static marker and the second static marker. The electronic device is further configured to identify a location of the electronic device in the indoor environment by computing an intersection point of the determined directions of the first static marker and the second static marker.
In accordance with another aspect of the present disclosure, a computer executable program code recorded on a computer readable non-transitory storage medium is provided. The computer executable program code when executed by a processor, configures the processor to obtain a visibility map of an indoor environment. The visibility map includes a first static marker and a second static marker in the indoor environment. The computer executable program code when executed further configures the processor to determine directions of the first static marker and the second static marker with respect to magnetic north, when a user points an electronic device toward the first static marker and the second static marker. The computer executable program code when executed further configures the processor to identify a location of the electronic device in the indoor environment by computing an intersection point of the determined directions of the first static marker and the second static marker.
Other aspects, advantages, and salient features of the disclosure will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, which, taken in conjunction with the annexed drawings, discloses various embodiments of the present disclosure.
Throughout the drawings, it should be noted that like reference numbers are used to depict the same or similar elements, features, and structures.